


Goodnight

by visionsoftokyo



Series: Madderton but with kids [2]
Category: British Actor RPF, Rocketman (2019) RPF
Genre: Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, they put the kids to bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 13:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20136097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visionsoftokyo/pseuds/visionsoftokyo
Summary: In which Taron and Richard put their kids to bed.





	Goodnight

“We’re going to do the dishes, then it’s time for your bath, so you can go play for a bit, alright?” Taron said, having finally convinced Adien to eat his peas.  
Richard studied the toddler’s pasta sauce-covered face. “You’ll want some help, love.”  
Taron rolled his eyes, but lifted Adien out of his highchair and helped clear the dishes. Once everything was in the drying rack, Richard went to collect the toddler and check on Owen while Taron started the bath water.  
“No bath! No!” Adien wailed as Richard carried him to the bathroom.  
“Come on bud, you’ve gotta get clean.”  
“No!” He tried to cling to Richard as he was set on the floor.  
Taron smiled, having already formulated a plan, just in case Adien wasn’t in a terribly agreeable mood. “Hey, hey, what’s your favorite animal?”  
“Shark!” Adien cried, jumping and making a chomping motion with his arms, momentarily distracted from his hatred of bath time.  
“And do you know where sharks live?”  
“Water.”  
Taron smiled. “And what’s in a bath?”  
“Water!”  
“So sharks are just taking really long baths?”  
Adien considered this for a moment. “Yeah!”  
“So do you want to take your bath now?”  
“Yeah,” he said with a pout.  
“You’re magic,” Richard said as he helped Adien with his sweater.  
“Shark,” Adien said as he was deposited in the bath.  
“Do you want your dolphins, Love?”  
The toddler nodded eagerly as Taron put the rings in the bath, setting them up in a line before putting the dolphins in. Adien quickly started rearranging them so that all the dolphin’s colors matched their rings, being sure to give each little plastic toy a pat on the head, the resulting whistles making him giggle.  
Just as they'd finished bathing Adien, Owen started wailing.  
"I'll get him, Darling," Richard said, leaving a gentle kiss on Taron's temple.  
Taron nodded, wrapping Adien up in a towel.  
Richard shuffled into his and Taron's room, over to Owen's bassinet.  
“Hello, sweetheart,” he murmured, gently picking up the baby. “What’s wrong?”  
Naturally, the only response was Owen’s crying.  
Richard glanced at the notebook on the dresser. They’d created a chart to record when he cried and why.  
“Hungry, aren’t you? Let’s get you a bottle, yeah?”  
Taron tiptoed into the room a few minutes later. “Adien wants you to read his bedtime story.”  
“Of course he does, I do the voices better,” Richard teased.  
“Do not.”  
Richard chuckled. “Come on.”  
Once Adien had been tucked in and read to, and Owen had been put back to sleep, Taron and Richard crawled into bed.  
Richard pressed a gentle kiss to his fiance’s forehead. “Goodnight, Darling.”  
“Hmm. Goodnight, Dickie.”


End file.
